


Confirmation

by Interstellar_Child



Category: Transformers
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: The phrase “Can you confirm it?” used over the different points of their relationship.





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> edit 2/27/19: i just fixed spelling mistakes and added a few sentences here and there since i published this at 3am lol.

The monitor pulsed with static, the interference of the discharged K-Class unit lasting longer than he wanted. Megatron looked into the screen with a hint of impatience. Their assault on the planet had just begun when Ultra Magnus and an armada of autobots showed up to spoil the conquest.

But it seemed the commanders time planet side would be short lived. He had been watching from a drone inside of the K-Class hanger as one of them painted the words  _to Ultra Magnus_ on another's back. Moments later he jumped right overhead of the bot.

For a moment the Bridge fell silent. The ship floated miles in the sky carrying Megatron and his crew. Inside those who had been watching stared, slack jawed in a near disbelief. Then the rush of adrenaline from a dead autobot of high command slapped them all back into motion. A sergeant with a wicked grin pumped a fist in the air and said with a whoop,

”Ultra Magnus is dead!”

But the monitor didn’t come back online, and they needed to leave this front and head to another. It was halfway across this solar system, but the death of one of the autobots high command would do wonders for moral.

”Can you confirm it?”

” . . . no sir. We dont have any eyes on the ground and the drone may have been caught up in the attack.”

On cue the signal cut out altogether. It mattered not, the planet was theirs and nobody survives a direct impact from the K-Class. Not even the mighty Ultra Magnus. Megatron gave the command to make the quantum leap to the next front. 

As the ship jumped, he couldn’t help but feel an itching at the back of his neck. It was the same feeling that came when Starscream’s scheming was about to come to fruition or when Optimus prime started another one of his sickening speeches in the middle of the battlefield. It was a feeling that Ultra Magnus wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Sure enough, a few months later the rumors of the bots miraculous return reached Megatron. Like a virus you couldn’t quite cleanse from your processor, he seemed to get back up again and again. He even shot the bastard himself once years later, that should have killed him for Primus’ sake. A direct hit and then being thrown into that miles deep ravine should have killed him once and for all. But in a few months time Ultra Magnus was back in the field like the titan he was.

It would have been admirable if it weren’t so damn infuriating. 

And as the war waged on the begrudging respect for the bot who could get back up over and over, only grew. They faced each other on the battlefield many times but Ultra Magnus’ brute strength surprised him every time. It didn’t surpass his own but it came close to catching him off guard.

What a fine Descepticon he could have been. 

If only he weren’t so loyal to the ideal organic life's right to live.

* * *

The main lights had been dimmed on the lost light to simulate night. Rodimus was off with Brainstorm, or maybe Ten, and was making the most of his time before his early morning shift. 

Ultra Magnus and Megatron where alone on the Bridge speaking in hushed voices. They were discussing something that didn’t require rodimus but they would inform him of it when he came on shift. 

They had accidentally picked something up to their last visit planet side for fuel, energon and for some reason a few ceiling fans for Whirl. Megatron decided that it would be easier to clean up whatever he planed on doing than cleaning up the aftermath of a moody Whirl.

”-is what its called, we got it in a cage in the medical ward.” Ultra Magnus said.

”Can you confirm it?”

”Yes First Aid commed me that they have -“

”No, erm is that really the name of the creature?”

Ultra Magnus made a face. It was one that he- no. One that Minimus made when he felt like he was saying something ridiculous. Of the few times he’d been away from the suit, that face was made more often than not when Rodimus was around.

”My knowledge on earth pets is very limited, but if that little thing isn’t a guinea pig, then i don’t know what that damn thing is.”

”Is it harmless?”

”Very likely. The worst it can do is chew through wires and electrocute itself. Although if i have this right in my data base, some humans eat them as a delicacy so the smell wouldn’t be too bad.”

”Primus.”

Ultra Magnus let another Minimus signature look slip through.

It was strange how those were the parts of Ultra Magnus that had shown through to him in the past. His almost unconcerned facial expressions, his bluntness in his words, his constancy in tone. But that had never been Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

It was Minimus, it had been Minimus all along. Anytime they had met on the battlefield and exchanged quick words, it had been a quip with Minimus. Each attempt to get Megatron at a disadvantage, it was Minimus. At his trial when everyone else would see him killed, the one who wanted to administer justice with a law free from passion had been Minimus. Even those first few months before he saw the second bots corpse and discovered the truth, the one who had tried to work with him had been Minimus. Minimus had grown to trust him. And he wasn’t sure if either would admit it, but they had grown to tolerate and even _like_ each other.

Megatron just never looked close enough to see who was really on the other side. The old him probably would have overlooked the mini bot that controlled the Magnus Armor. But now? Now he had time to know the real  _Ultra Magnus._

 ~~~~Even if that thought scared him a little.

”Captain, with all do respect, if a quadruped with the intellect of a glass of energex and the mind of a human baby somehow managed to board the ship without getting stomped on by one of the  cybertronians on this ship then there is no doubt in my mind that that creature gets to decide when and how it dies.”

His face was neutral, but Megatron wished he would give some facial cue that the almost absurd thing he said was some attempt at a joke or a mock of what Rodimus might have said. Surely this wasn’t what Minimus was actually thinking. It was hilariously terrifying, it was preposterous, it was-

“That and we need better security on this primus-forsaken ship.”

A twitch from Minimus broke across his face. It subtle, but that was Minimus. His face twitched the same way whenever he snapped back at Rodimus during their daily meetings about the ships status and issues onboard. Megatron had finally put two and two together and realized he had been joking all along. It didn’t land well, but Megatron still chuckled in relief.

A few hours later, Rodimus held the little creature in his servos. It stayed still at first but then it began zooming in little circles. He was laughing away as Megatron and Ultra Magnus looked on. 

Then they had to check on Whirl. He had attached the ceiling fans to his own blades, just for the hell of it and was currently hanging by his feet from the ceiling in Swerves. Megatron swore he almost saw Minimus smirk through the armor at the sight if Whirl. But it it was gone as fast as it had arrived.

Before Megatron knew it, it was time to head back to his habsuite. He lay on the berth, hooked up and ready for a deep recharge. It had been a good shift, nothing wild had happened and Rodimus had almost worked with him today. That was victory enough. He smiled as he thought back on his short conversation with Ultr- Minimus. He was learning the little quirks and habits that would help him understand Minimus more and more as they worked together as Co-Captain and Commanding Officer. Right before recharge took him he thought one last thing.

_What a good friend he might be._

_If only he didn’t know so intimately what i have done._

* * *

The music flowed through their habsuite, graced only by the lights of the stars that dotted the depths of space around the ship. The swirl of energex flowed through his tubing and into his core. He would never know the buzz of his processor again, but that didn’t mean its burn in his intakes had changed.

Minimus lay, curled into Megatrons side, data pad in hand. On the berthside table sat his only glass for the evening, almost gone but not quite. A sip or two remained, and Megatron had teased him about finishing the last of it for him.

On Minimus’ datapad were pictures of a camping ground on a mech planet. He motioned for Megatron to look at the pictures.

”Its perfect. Clear landscape, good view of the alloy mountains, outside of autobot and cybertronian influence, and its got excellent customer reviews.” Minimus face was beaming, “We could rent it for a few cycles get the site ready for the ritual and the reception. It would only cost-”

”Can you confirm it?”

Minimus sat up, optics wide and mouth slightly ajar in a smile. He looked from Megatron face to the datapad and then back to Megatron. Megatron could see it in the twitch of his facial insignia as he began typing away furiously. He read and mumbled aloud as he looked through available dates. A grin, one of the bigger ones Megatron had seen, broke across Minimus face.

“are . . . are you sure darling?” Minimus asked.

”If you say its is perfect my love, then it is. I would preform the ritual with you in the hull of the Lost Light or on the surface of a star. As long as it is you and me, and you like where we are. That will make me happy.”

Minimus could only fully submit to the smile on his face. He brought Megatrons Servo up to his face and kissed each digit lovingly.

They embraced and for a moment Megatron felt overwhelmed with joy and something else. He couldn’t name it and he might have never felt it before. But it stayed with him. Even when Minimus had to leave for his duties a few hours later, that warm feeling stayed. It was a ball of nerves and goodness. It might have been, by some cruel miracle, the energex in his tanks. Or the excitement of how soon the ceremony could be done.

But it was very likely the fact that Minimus had agreed to preform the ritual of Conjux Endura with him.

That he be so lucky to know minimus, and for Minimus to want to know him. Megatron knew the micro expressions that made up Minimus’ small emotional range. He knew the slight differences in tones that went beyond minimum speaking and minimus yelling. He knew that his favorite song changed every few weeks. He knew that Minimus like CD that had playlists Megatron made for him. He knew that even if he couldn’t drink too much, he had grown to like sitting at Swerves and be with the other members of the Lost Light. He knew that he liked to cuddle Megatrons arm when he recharged. That, even if he would never do it in front of the crew, he liked to hold Megatrons hand or kiss his cheek or just be physically near Megatron. He liked day shifts more than nights. He like listening to old earth songs on records. He liked the guinea pig, even if it had been with them for only a few years after he wandered on board. If only to hold the little guy and not feel so small anymore. He didn’t have a complex, it just strained his neck to be looking up all the time.

But even the fact that he had been able to get to know him. That he had been allowed to know Minimus so closely. That somewhere in their journey, Minimus had decided to forgive him. Maybe not forget (Megatron couldn’t), but to move onto a new page.

That in itself was what made Megatron feel so lucky.

Because one day Megatron had woken up and realized it was Minimus. It was always Minimus. It had been Minimus all along. At the time his spark had shattered, thinking that the love could never be reciprocated.

How could it? After everything from their past.

But now his spark was full. and in two deca-cycles the bot who had always been on the otherside was going to open the door for Megatron to cross over to. Becoming something he never thought possible, someone’s Conjunx. Someones  _someone._

He calmed himself and went through the days to the ceremony acting as cool as he could. Until the ship arrived on planet and all nervousness, all fears, all anxieties washed away.

And when it begins its over in a heartbeat for their friends and family. They move onto the reception and get lost in the drinking and dancing. But for Minimus and himself their settlement into conjunx life, weaves its way into their lives like the sun in the morning.

Like the tide of the ocean, like the pulse of a processor, the hum of a spark.

Like the feeling of love.

They weren’t planning on kissing right after their ritual was completed in front of their guests. But then Minimus cupped his face in his servos and all Megatron’s sense of self preservation, politeness and shame melted away once his conjunx lips where on his. 

Conjunx.

This was perfect.

They pressed their foreheads together and snuggled into a moment that neither would forget.

The reception would have been perfect too.

If only rodimus didn’t start up another round of cheers everytime they so much as looked at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write something a little after midnight...
> 
> Im trying to focus on my other works too but its been crazy with work and writers block i was just excited to feel motivated to write again.


End file.
